Who Let The Wolf Out
by GoddessOfNatureAndBeauty
Summary: Cora can't take Derek telling her what to do anymore. How will Derek handle her teenage attitude? Contains: M/F spanking and profanity.


**Story: Who Let The Wolf Out**

 **Summary: Cora can't take Derek telling her what to do anymore. How will Derek handle her teenage attitude?**

 **General Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of the Teen Wolf characters, I also don't own Teen Wolf. I don't make any money from these stories.**

 **Note:** **Takes place during season three. I wrote this personally, so characters may seem out of character at times.**

 **Warning: contains M/F spanking and profanity**

Cora couldn't take Derek telling her what to do anymore. Just because she was his little sister didn't mean he could boss her around. And that night when he told her not to cuss anymore, she blew her fuse.

"Cora! Quit cussing, it's unbecoming!" The older Hale yelled at his sister.

"Don't tell me what to do! God Derek, you're so controlling! If I want to say 'fuck,' then I'll damn well do it!" She shot back at him. Cora didn't care if what she was doing was a one way ticket to an ass kicking, she was done with Derek acting like her dad.

"You know what, I should have just handled this situation like dad would have in the first place."

Derek started walking towards his sister which made her run towards the left end of the couch, putting something between them so that he couldn't get to her so easily.

"Cora, come here." Derek slowly said while seething.

The younger Hale member didn't know what to do, so she kept trying to evade Derek. When she ran around to the front of the couch though, Derek counteracted her actions and jumped over the couch in front of her. The shock settling in on the younger girl's face gave Derek the opportunity to take advantage of her processing what was going on.

In one swift movement, Derek sat down on the middle of the couch, and pulled his sister over his lap. She landed far over his knee, and Derek put an arm around her waist trapping her there.

The remote to the TV was right in front of them both, so he picked it up.

"Cora, I told you to quit cussing, and what did you do?" Derek asked her in a harsh tone.

"I didn't listen." She answered softly, trying to prepare for what was about to happen next.

"When I say do something, you do it. Understand?"

"Yes."

With that little conversation out off the way, Derek began punishing Cora with the flattened back of the remote.

Cora cried with each swift cracking sound the object made as it was repeatedly brought down on her backside. Derek wanted to stop so badly, but he know that he had to get the message through. His little sister was stubborn, and he needed her to start listening to him.

The remote found its way into a rhythmic pattern of sharp left to right smacks. This left Cora screaming and kicking her feet. Derek threatened to take her jeans down if she kept kicking, and that made Cora stop. That didn't mean that she remained silent about the spanking though.

It seemed like the punishment would go on forever and wouldn't stop. Derek decided on giving her twenty more with the remote before finishing. The last twenty though were going to be the hardest of them all.

"AWWW! DEREK, please! No more, I learned my l-lesson! Ouch! Please, stop!" Cora begged Derek not to go on with the paddling. It really did break Derek's heart to hear her carry on like this, but he had to finish the job.

Cora felt the spanking begin to increase in strength which only made her sobb more. She held onto Derek's calf while he disciplined her and tried to resist the urge to kick.

After ten more sharp smacks of the remote, Derek put the item down on the table and pulled his little sister onto his lap. She sobbed so hard into his shoulder. It took quite a while for Cora to calm down. Her older brother rubbing circles on her back while soothing her helped though.

"It's over, it's ok," he told her.

Cora sniffled some and pulled herself together. She sat up on her brother's lap and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Derek. I'll try to be better about listening to you."

"It's fine. Why don't you go upstairs and rest some."

She knew it wasn't a question, and after the ass whipping she received, she wasn't about to start arguing again.

Derek's little sister did what she was told and went upstairs to go sleep. Once she settled down and was comfortable, Cora drifted off into a deep slumber.


End file.
